yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 121
The Miraculous Trump Card - Sleeping Giant Thud!! is the 121st episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Summary Yusei realizes the aim of Team Taiyo isn't to stall until they can burn away all their opponent's Life Points—it's actually bring "Sleeping Giant Thud" out! No one has ever thought this possible because it can't be summoned except by tributing a Level 1 Normal Monster that has been on the field for 10 of each player's turns—20 turns in all. With a rush of fear, the crew realizes that "Key Mace" has been in play nearly that long already. Luna immediately sets up a sign, warning Crow that "Sleeping Giant Thud" is on the way. Once Crow gets over his disbelief at such an unexpected plan, he realizes he must destroy "Key Mace" immediately. However, Crow isn't the only one to see the sign. Taro realizes that Team 5D's has finally figured it out, and the fans doubt that Team Taiyo could really manage such a difficult summon. The members of Team Ragnarok, who are watching the duel's broadcast, pay closer attention at this development. The MC announces that "Sleeping Giant Thud" has never been summoned before, and Team Taiyo only needs to survive one more turn from Team 5D's before the conditions are set. Taro reflects that "Sleeping Giant Thud" isn't a rare card, and yet it has power to rival the three Sangenshin cards, but no one uses it because its conditions were too much of a weakness. But for a team that doesn't have any rare cards, that's the card they'll rely on. In fact, he figures that it's because they have no rare cards that they've found the belief that they can call it out. He and his friends combined their strengths, and they had to endure painful duels to get to this point, and he won't let them down. At the prospect of seeing such a card, the crowd becomes excited, and in unison, they begin cheering for "Sleeping Giant Thud" and for Team Taiyo. Team 5D's is stunned by the reversal of the audience against them, Team Ragnarok is impressed, and Jinbei sits in awe as Yoshizo smiles to see that the crowd was booing them all this time, and now they're cheering for them. Crow attempts to destroy the key monster, but a couple of traps from Taro eventually shut his attack down. Furious that he's failed, Crow ends his turn. Taro rejoices that they've actually managed it, and his friends cheer for him to show the crowd how they duel. On their 10th turn, Taro successfully tributes "Key Mace" to summon their ace monster, "Sleeping Giant Thud"! The MC and the crowd go wild, and Yusei realizes that they must now fight a duel that has never been fought before. Taro targets "Black-Winged Dragon" for the attack, and the effect of "Sleeping Giant Thud" turns its ATK from 0 into the total of the opposing monster's ATK plus 1000. This takes Crow very near to defeat, but then Taro activates a Trap to finish the job. Crow realizes this is as far as he goes, so in order to help Yusei as much as he can, he activates the Continuous Trap Card set by Jack, discarding one of his own monsters for the cost. The damage hits home, and Crow is defeated. Back in the pit, Leo transfers the trap to Yusei while Crow apologizes that he couldn't stop the summon of "Sleeping Giant Thud". Yusei just smiles and says not to worry about it. When Jack asks if he really believes he can win, Yusei answers that he doesn't know, but he's having fun. He races out to catch up with Taro and "Thud", complimenting Taro on having such a great strategy. Taro answers that he is honored to be complimented by Yusei, who adds that Taro shouldn't hold back. Taro agrees, and Yusei realizes that Team Taiyo is of the same heart as he was back when he and his friends lived in Satellite. They had to see with all their potential, fending off the fear. In the same way, Team Taiyo is making the impossible possible. With all his heart, he takes his first turn, and by relying on his draws, he puts together a swarm of four monsters that allow him to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" right away. With the two ace monsters already facing each other, the true duel between Team Taiyo and Team 5D's is finally joined. Featured Duels :... continued from previous episode. Crow vs. Taro Crow's turn (Taro's SPC : 1; Crow's SPC : 7) "Black-Winged Dragon" attacks "Key Mace". Taro activates "Two-Pronged Attack", destroying "Zarigun" and "Eyearmor" to destroy "Black-Winged Dragon". Crow activates "Guard Mines", negating "Two-Pronged Attack" and inflicting 500 damage (Taro: 4000 → 3500). A replay occurs and "Black-Winged Dragon" continues its attack but Taro activates "Dragon Capture Jar", switching "Black-Winged Dragon" to Defense Position. Crow ends his turn. Taro's turn (Taro's SPC : 2; Crow's SPC : 8) Taro tributes "Key Mace" to Special Summon "Sleeping Giant Thud". Taro then activates "Speed Spell - Explosion", destroying "Dragon Capture Jar" to switch "Black-Winged Dragon" to Attack Position. He sets 1 card. Then, he attacks "Black-Winged Dragon" with "Sleeping Giant Thud". "Sleeping Giant Thud" gains ATK equal to the ATK of the attack target + 1000 (ATK: 0 → 3000) (Crow: 2400 → 1400). Taro activates "Power Throw". By tributing "Kurama", he can inflict 1600 damage to Crow (Crow: 1400 → 0). Just before he loses, Crow activates "Monster Baton", sending "Blackwing - Bora the Sharp" from his hand to the Graveyard for its cost and leaving it for Yusei. Taro wins. Yusei vs. Taro Yusei's turn (Taro's SPC : 3; Yusei's SPC : 9) Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton", drawing 2 cards and discarding "Quillbolt Hedgehog". He sends "Tuningware" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Big One Warrior". He then activates "Speed World 2's" effect, removing 7 Speed Counters to draw 1 card (Yusei's SPC: 9 → 2). Yusei draws "Debris Dragon" and summons it. Using "Debris Dragon's" effect, he Special Summons "Tuningware". Also, he Special Summons "Quillbolt Hedgehog" using its effect. Yusei then tunes "Tuningware", "Big One Warrior" and "Quillbolt Hedgehog" with "Debris Dragon" to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" in Defense Position. "Tuningware" activates, allowing Yusei to draw 1 card. Then he sets 2 cards and ends his turn. ''Continued next episode...